¿Cómo demonios se prepara un pastel?
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Lovino, el cumpleaños de Antonio y un desastre total haciendo un pastel...o tratando de...AU/One-shot/ Regalo de Cumpleaños para mi amado Romanito! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


Holis!

En teoría (y digo teoría) este one-shot debió haber estado arriba en mayo, ya que era y sigue siendo un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Romanito.

El muy lindo cumplió años para cuando yo estaba estudiando para mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad por lo que no tuve tiempo de escribirlo pero! Ahora que lo tengo aquí esta.

Romanito de mi corazón, este es tu regalo (o parte de ya que si te di tu pastel Spamano)…espero que te guste a ti y a todos los que vayan a leerlo!

Feliz Cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿Cómo demonios se prepara un pastel?-**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, One-shot)

**Capitulo Único.**

_¿Cómo demonios se prepara un pastel? _

Al escribir aquellas palabras en el buscador, aparecieron muchísimas, muchísimas páginas en donde se explicaba de manera aparentemente sencilla como preparar un pastel, aparentemente sencilla para alguien con conocimientos del tema.

Entonces, ¿Qué sería de alguien que tenía cero talento culinario? (No, no todos los italianos cocinaban bien, y si lo hacían el era la excepción a la regla) ¿Cómo demonios tendría listo un pastel listo para las 7 de la tarde?

Mierda.

Por la mañana habia sido realmente fácil hacerle creer al idiota español con el que vivía (y por el que ahora sufría horriblemente) que no recordaba que ese dia era su cumpleaños.

Antonio se habia ido al trabajo ocultando bajo esa eterna sonrisa suya lo decepcionado que se sentía, Lovino lo sabía y el plan era exactamente ese: fingir que no recordaba nada para sorprenderlo cuando llegara, con una pequeña cena para ambos, algo íntimo y romántico.

Y también un pastel.

Pero hubo algo que nunca contemplo en el plan… ¡El no sabía cómo se hacia un puto pastel!

Por un minuto tuvo la idea de pedirle ayuda a su hermano, aunque al minuto siguiente se golpeo mentalmente, si le pedía ayuda a Feliciano seguramente le iría con el chisme a medio mundo y no quería quedar como una quinceañera enamorada cocinando para su novio….aun cuando eso fuera técnicamente verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ese no era momento de estar pensado en cosas innecesarias, tenía aproximadamente 5 horas para hacer la cena, bañarse, arreglar la casa y más importante aun.

Hacer un maldito pastel, para su maldito español.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cualquiera que entrara a la cocina en ese momento seguramente pensaría que por allí habia pasado un terremoto.

El mismo Lovino lo pensaba mientras veía sentado desde el piso a su alrededor.

Habia decidido atender a los consejos de una página llamada , la cual prometía éxito seguro en cualquiera de sus platillos los cuales habia elegido cuidadosamente de entre una lista muy amplia y detallada.

-Cada platillo iba a acompañado de pasos sencillos y prácticos.

-Tiempos de cocción

-Tips

-Y bonitas imágenes ilustrativas.

Imágenes que no tenían que ver en nada con los resultados que el habia tenidos, y hasta habia pensado que sería buena idea pedirle a ese chico de lentes amigo del novio del sueco que siempre le habia dado miedo que les hackeara el blog a estos mentirosos.

¡Si mentirosos!

Su pollo a las finas hierbas parecía más una suerte de pelota derretida. Su ensalada, un mal arreglo de florería barata y su puré de papa…su puré parecía rescatable a simple vista, pero era un arma de destrucción masiva al probarlo.

Y su pobre intento de pastel.

¡Cualquiera hubiera querido suicidarse si le regalaran un pastel tan feo para su cumpleaños! ¡El mismo quería hacerlo!

Allí sentado en el piso de la cocina ¡Vaya que aun no se explicaba como habia llegado mezcla para pastel al techo! No quería ni imaginar cómo haría para limpiarla. La cocina lucia horrible… ¡El mismo era un desastre!

Y para colmo se le terminaba el tiempo.

Coloco su cabeza en sus rodillas, pensando que hubiera sido mejor idea comprar todo y fingir que él lo habia preparado….fingir…esa mañana su actuación habia logrado lastimar a Antonio y ese era el plan, lastimarlo y después compensarlo.

Aunque ahora que veía su situación actual.

La compensación nunca llegaría… ¿Entonces para que habia actuado asi con la persona que decía amar?

El español siempre le hacía cosas lindas para su cumpleaños y cuando el decidía hacer lo mismo para el… ¿Por qué la vida era tan mala y le arruinaba todo?

Seguía lamentándose de su patética existencia, cuando escucho como la puerta principal era abierta.

El español habia llegado.

Y él seguía sucio y sin nada para recibirlo.

–Romano, ya lleg… ¡WOA! ¿Qué paso aquí?– solto sorprendido al ver el desastre que habia.

–…

– ¡Nos asaltaron!

–….

–Romano ¿Estás bien?

El castaño se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura del chico sentado en el piso con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y acariciándole el cabello pudo notar como este lloraba en silencio.

–Lovi, lindo ¿Qué paso aquí?

–…

–Lovino

– ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Solto levantando la cabeza con los ojos rojos inundados de lágrimas.

– ¡Trate de cocinar algo decente por tu cumpleaños! Pero resulta que nadie me dijo que no sé hacerlo, asi que me metí a una puta pagina para buscar una maldita receta y al principio todo parecía fácil, pero el cuchillo no me obedecía, me corto los dedos, me salto aceite y me arde la cara…estoy sucio, la cocina también…y….y…

–…

–Y yo solo….quería hacerte un pastel… ¡Pero ni eso puedo hacer!

–…

– ¡Di algo maldita sea!

El español quien habia permanecido callado hasta ese momento solto una sonora carcajada.

– ¡NO TE RIAS DE MI MALDITO ESPAÑOL DE MIERDA!

–Es que Romano

– ¿QUE?

–Todo esto es tan lindo

– ¿AH?

Lindo.

Ok, ahora sí que comprobaba que el castaño era retrasado.

Exactamente ¿Qué parte de todo eso era linda?

–Es lo más lindo que pudiste darme por mi cumpleaños, de verdad muchas gracias

– ¡Pero si no hice nada!

–Pero lo intentaste y eso mi lindo Lovi-love, vale más que todos los pasteles del mundo

Dijo para después abrazar a un muy sonrojado italiano.

–Eres un idiota lo ¿sabes?

–Un idiota que en este momento te llevara a la ducha y bueno…tomara su regalo de cumpleaños

– ¡Pero ya cocine para ti!

–Sí pero…digamos que no funciono del todo– agrego para tomarlo en brazos

– ¡Tu maldito oportunista, bájame, que me bajes te digo…Bájame!

–Sí, si

La casa quedo en completo silencio en el momento en que el español cerro tras de sí la puerta del baño.

Después el sonido de la regadera.

Y abajo en la cocina esperando ser limpiados.

Estaban los restos del primer intento de Lovino para hacer un pastel.

Y quien sabes, tal vez con un poco de práctica algún dia podría hacerle un pastel decente a su amado español en su cumpleaños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay, awwn que moe-chicloso-gay estuvo todo esto.

Mi romanito dijo que esta lindo con su cara de: Hikari está loca!, pero te amo…Seee y sé que ama….aunque es algo Tsundere...n.n

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Y de ser asi les agradecería un review…Hare que mi Romanito los lea! n.n

De nuevo.

Feliz Cumpleaños Romanito de mi corazón! 3

Con amor.

Hikari Sumeragi n.n


End file.
